Owen and Tino Escapes The Indominus Rex Paddock
Here's is how Tino and Owen Grady escapes the Indominus Rex paddock as they realize that the Indominus Rex is still inside the paddock in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (The tracking device indicates on the map that the dinosaur is still in Paddock 11) Lowery: What the heck?! It's in the cage... Rod: What? Claire: '''Well, that's impossible. I was just there. '''Lowery: Claire, I'm telling you she's in the cage...! (Masrani looks up and sees a video feed of the Paddock 11 interior showing Owen, Tino, Nick and Ellis still inspecting the claw marks. After a moment the others do, too) Lowery: '(confused and afraid) What? Wait a second, there are people in there... '''Claire: '(gasps) Get them out of there now! Now! '''Dr. Z: Do it! Laura: Tell them to get out or they're going to be eaten! Vivian: 'Paddock 11, this is Control! You need to evacuate the containment... (Vivian's voice comes through Nick's walkie talkie all garbled) '''Vivian: '(through the radio) ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy... '''Nick: '''Yeah, what's the problem? '''Vivian: It's in the cage! It's in there with you! Tino Tonitini: This is not good! It faked it's escape! Owen Grady: '''Go! '''Tino Tonitini: Let's get out of here! (The four humans turn and begin running for the door they entered through. Nick lags behind, a slow last. Suddenly he stops, glimpsing the outline of Indominus rex through the trees. Turning, he runs back the other way. Owen, Ellis & Tino keep running towards danger, however, skidding to a halt as the I. rex emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar) Tino Tonitini: WAH!! Run for your lives! (The three humans turn and run back the way they came, but Ellis isn't fast enough. Indominus snatches him up in her clawed hands. He screams. Masrani, Lowery and Vivian listen to Ellis' screams over the radio. We hear crunching sounds. A horrified Claire, Dr. Z, Rod & Laura can also hear the sounds of Ellis dying. Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. The huge door begins to open. Running to it, he hesitates, looking back at Owen and Tino who is running towards him with Indominus rex right behind them. Seeing Indominus eating Ellis, Nick screams and runs through the door.) Masrani: Close the door. Lowery: We can't lock them in with that thing. Masrani: Come on, close it down! Claire: '''Somebody talk to me what is happening?! '''Rod: Tino are you in?! Come in! (The door begins to slowly close as Owen and Tino run towards it, with the huge predator gaining on them from behind) Owen Grady: Crap! Tino Tonitini: Faster! Faster! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAAR! (They run through. Workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Indominus gets halfway through before the door closes on her. Her head and one arm stick free and she almost snaps her jaws at Owen and Tino. They run and slides underneath the crane, where they lies hiding on they're stomaches. They watch as Indominus pushes the door off of its track with the servos whining in protest and then steps out from inside the paddock, freed. Lying on their stomaches underneath the crane, Owen and Tino watches, wide-eyed, as Indominus stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck used by the construction crew. She walks around the left side as Nick, mustering his courage, peers around the right front bumper. He whimpers and sobs as he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turns back around, trying to hide. He clutches and kisses a crucifix. Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. Tino and Owen look at one another for a long moment. Suddenly, the jaws snap down, grabbing Nick and lifting him up out of view. Acting quickly, Owen draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto himself and Tino. Hurriedly, it smears it all over himself, same thing as Tino in an effort to mask their scent. Having finished eating Nick, Indominus now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Owen and Tino lie back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloody, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer... until finally she withdraws) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! (rising up out of view, and walks away) (Slowly, Owen and Tino lift up, watching her go, her thudding footsteps retreating into the distance. Shivering, they lye back down and exhales in relief) (Meanwhile Claire along with Dr. Z and his grandchildren entered the control room) Dr. Z: Quiet everybody, quiet. Claire: Everyone remain calm. (They see the radar of the Indominus Rex moving) Claire: The implant will shock it if if gets too close to a perimeter fence. Laura: Perfect. Lowery: Okay. It's moving really fast. Vivian: This is control. Put out a park-wide alert. Masrani: Hang up that damn phone, please. Vivian: Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything is fine. Masrani: Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay? Lowery: You should put that in the brochure. Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody. Claire: That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction. ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get- Lowery: Eaten? Rod: Alright, Grandpa any bright ideas. Dr. Z: We're gonna use the InGen soldiers to hunt Indominus Rex, capture it and take it back to the paddock. (The InGen soldiers brings there guns as they hunt the Indominus Rex. Meanwhile in the Velociraptor Paddock, Barry is petting Blue) Vic Hoskins: How fast can they run? Barry: Forty. Fifty when they're hungry. Vic Hoskins: Ooh! You ever open them up, see what they can do? Barry: '''No. (Blue makes a loud thud) '''VIc Hoskins: Oh, crap! (Laughs) That got me. It got me. Barry: What do you think? Want to take one home? Vic Hoskins: Hey, don't joke. When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm. Barry: Did you put him down? Vic Hoskins: Hell, no. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and... What's his name? Barry: Delta. And she's a girl. Vic Hoskins: I can... (Barry accepts and lets Vic Hoskins touches Delta. As he touches Delta she snarls put Barry puts his hands on her and calms her down) Vic Hoskins: Oh, wow. (Barry's phone started to ring and picks it up) Barry: Code 19! Man 1: That's the new one! Barry: They said we lost two guys! Hoskins: What's a Code 19? Man 2: '''That's Indominus! '''Barry: Asset out of containment. These people, they never learn. Vic Hoskins: They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now. (He picks up his walkie talkie) Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts